Telematics is an integrated term of telecommunications and informatics, and also means association between vehicles and mobile communications. And, telematics provides a vehicle with a timely location information-based security service, a productivity improvement service through offering of an office environment, or other personalized service including finance, reservation or product purchase, based on mobile communications and Internet technology. Typically, telematics provides a navigation function, a traffic report function, an emergent rescue function or a function related to various entertainment.
And, a telematics device that implements telematics has a CDMA module embedded therein, and thus provides mobile communication, and if the telematics device is connected to an external mobile phone of a user, provides mobile communication hands-free. And, the telematics device has functions of a mobile phone, and thus can store a personal information such as CDMA, Internet browser, voice memo or an address book, and may incorporate a mobile office or support an electronic mail service.
Recently, in consideration of compatibility between a telematics device and a mobile terminal, techniques for integrating a telematics service and a mobile terminal service have been developing. Among the techniques, a service using a call transfer technique between a telematics device and a mobile terminal is available. This service allows a user to use a mobile communication service at a desired device through a call transfer between the mobile terminal and the telematics device. That is, if a subscriber having a mobile terminal gets in a vehicle while using a mobile communication service, the service transfers a call to a telematics device mounted in the vehicle, so that the user can use a mobile communication service by the telematics device.
However, the above-mentioned method has a disadvantage that the user can not use an address book or an address directory stored in the mobile terminal at the telematics device mounted in the vehicle. That is, if a call is transferred from the mobile terminal to the telematics device, the user can use a mobile communication service by the telematics device, but can not use an address book stored in the mobile terminal at the telematics device. Therefore, when the user uses a mobile communication service through call transfer to the telematics device, the user can not use information such as an address book used at the mobile terminal before call transfer, and thus the user should separately search an address book of the mobile terminal or directly input a telephone number or an address into the telematics device, which causes a cumbersome task to the user.